


美男与野兽

by cainroziel



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF, Taboo (TV 2017), War and Peace (TV 2016), Wuthering Heights (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 空军组角色衍生拉郎，美女与野兽童话AU，德莱尼&希斯克利夫/尼古拉，3P情节预警，怀孕、孕期肉、生子预警。





	美男与野兽

01

从前，有个美丽的金发小少爷叫尼古拉，他的家里很有钱，每天吃着火锅唱着歌，过着无忧无虑的快乐生活。但是有一次他不小心把家产输光后家里就没落了，他的父亲只好带着他住到了乡下，做一个杂货商人倒卖些东西维持着生计。

某天父亲出门前说：“尼古拉，你终于长大啦，为了庆祝你的分化，这次我可以给你带份礼物，你想要什么呢？”尼古拉想了想，善解人意地说：“爸爸，我家现在这么穷，你就给我带一支玫瑰吧！”爸爸点点头，想着我们的尼古拉终于长大了不是成天只会闯祸了，就欣慰地出门了。

爸爸这一次的行程也是一样的风尘仆仆，但是他们这些该死的前有钱人都不知道，现在是冬天，哪里会有玫瑰呢，所以一直到回程爸爸都没有找到玫瑰。

大雪使得路十分难走，爸爸一直到深夜都没能看到村庄的灯光。眼看着就要露宿荒野，突然，他的眼前出现了一条狭长的小路，他顺着路走过去，尽头是一座雄伟的城堡，还很贴心地挂着“呼啸山庄”几个大字。爸爸不知道住在这里要不要给钱，但是外面交加的风雪和时不时夹杂在其中的狼嚎还是让他咬咬牙推开了大门。

城堡里的摆设很豪华，看上去这里并不是一个旅店，而且这里空无一人，爸爸惊喜地发现桌子上已经摆好了丰盛的食物，也许这里住着的是一个热心的富豪，会给过路的旅人提供帮助。等他吃完晚餐需要休息时，他发现床铺和热水都准备好了。

“多么慷慨的主人啊！”爸爸心里想道，“不知道他年纪多大，娶妻了没有，把我们家的尼古拉嫁过来似乎也不错呢。”

正如大家所知道的那样，第二天爸爸准备离开的时候突然想起来尼古拉的玫瑰还没有着落，而刚好城堡的大门附近盛开着一丛娇艳的玫瑰，在冰雪中灿烂如火。有一枝黄色的花朵开得特别大特别艳丽，他就顺势折了下来——由此可以看出我们的爸爸没有看过著名童话《美女与野兽》，不知道城堡门口的玫瑰不能随便摘，接着他就听到身后传来了一声吼叫：“你竟然敢偷我的玫瑰！”

爸爸战战兢兢地回过头，只见一个人影隐没在不远的黑暗中，怒气冲冲地继续说道：“我好心接待你，以免你在外面冻死或者被狼吃掉，救了你的性命，你却用偷花来报答我！我要杀了你！”

爸爸赶紧下跪求饶道：“您是这里的主人吗？我不知道这里的玫瑰花不能摘，请您饶恕我吧。”

怪人又说道：“如果你不想死，就把你的Omega 儿子送过来抵债吧。”

爸爸奇怪地问道：“老爷，您是怎么知道我有个Omega 儿子的？”

怪人回答道：“我不知道。只不过让我住在这里的女巫告诉我，如果有人偷摘我的玫瑰就让他把Omega 儿子送过来，如果他说没儿子就杀了他。”

爸爸庆幸地想着还好尼古拉是个Omega ，就飞也似地回家了。

回到家中，爸爸把自己的奇遇告诉了尼古拉，他们抱头痛哭。尼古拉擦擦眼泪说道：“爸爸，他长得帅吗？”

爸爸摇摇头：“我不知道，我并没有看见他的长相，但感觉是个很可怕的人。我苦命的尼古拉哟……你要受苦了……”

尼古拉说：“没关系，我不怕，如果他长得丑我就用匕首刺死他。我长得这么高大，也许能打得过他也说不定呢。”

第二天清早一辆华丽的马车便停在了他们家门口，赶车的是一只老鼠，它向他们鞠了一躬，请尼古拉上车。尼古拉摸摸靴筒里的匕首，跨进了马车。

马车中也很华丽很舒适，这里还有一把会说话的鹅毛扇。尼古拉好奇地摸摸它，问：“你们的主人也会魔法吗？”

鹅毛扇的声音听起来是一个温柔的女性，她回答道：“哦不，我们和老爷都不会魔法，我们身上的魔法是一个好心的女巫施的，他救了希斯克利夫老爷，让他去寻找真正的爱人。至于为什么要把我们变成这样，可能是恶趣味吧。”

路程似乎并不遥远，没有多久他们就到了。尼古拉跟着鹅毛扇走进大厅，看着城堡中的摆设啧啧称奇。虽然他从前也有钱，但这里却还是有很多他未曾见过的稀罕物件。

好吧，如果这里的主人长得还不错，又喜欢我的话，留下来也是可以的。尼古拉想。

晚餐的时候主人终于出现了。他从阴影中走了出来，缓缓走向尼古拉。

好帅哦……尼古拉抬头愣愣地看着他。他卷曲的头发垂到肩上，遮住了半边脸，却没有遮挡住英俊的容貌。他的神色稍微有些憔悴，两个大大的黑眼圈挂在眼睛下面，使得脸看上去有些阴沉，犹如古堡中缓缓走出的吸血鬼贵族。

“希斯克利夫老爷？”尼古拉想起鹅毛扇这么说过，试探地叫道，又说：“您不会是个被诅咒的王子吧？”

对方笑了，说：“叫我希斯克利夫就可以了，我不是王子。尼古拉，你是自愿来这里的吗？”

尼古拉拼命点头。

“那你知道我会对你做什么吗？”

尼古拉还是拼命点头。不就是被睡吗？十分愿意了！

希斯克利夫又说：“饿了吗，你快吃吧，我想看着你吃。”

尼古拉突然害怕起来：“你不会是吸血鬼吧？你会咬我吗？你会把我养胖了再吃了我吗？”

希斯克利夫又被他逗笑了：“不，我不是，放心吧，我不会咬你的，也不会吃了你。”听了这话尼古拉才放心下来。

洗过澡后尼古拉穿上仆人准备的睡裙，坐在床上等着，不一会儿希斯克利夫就来了。尼古拉看着希斯克利夫的帅脸渐渐迫近，心跳动得飞快。

他们坐在床边接吻，轻轻地咬着对方柔软的嘴唇，然后逐渐加重，将舌头伸进对方的口中搜刮吮吸，呼吸也变得粗重。希斯克利夫将尼古拉压倒在床上，一手插进他后脑勺的头发堵住他的嘴唇亲吻，舔过他的齿间，大肆搜刮他口中的津液，吻得他几乎透不过气来。接着又一手伸到他身后，探入臀缝间的小洞，将一根手指插了进去。Omega 的身体欢快地回应了他，甬道逐渐变得湿润。亲够了希斯克利夫终于放开了尼古拉的嘴唇，让他得以喘了口气，但接着他就将三根手指又挤进了翕张的后穴，轻易地就进入到了深处，在湿热软滑的内部搅动，尼古拉攀着希斯克利夫的脖子喘着气，身体难耐地扭动着，张着嘴巴发出无声的呻吟。

希斯克利夫撤出了手指，在他的屁股上捏了一把，然后脱去了自己的浴袍，露出已经完全勃起的阴茎，又扯掉尼古拉的睡裙。尼古拉简直白得发光，虽然他腰上肉乎乎的但是双腿笔直修长，希斯克利夫提起他雪白细嫩的脚踝拉开他的双腿，让他缠住自己的腰。

这时希斯克利夫突然停下了动作，问道：“你真的准备好了吗？”

“啊。”尼古拉睁着蓝蓝的眼睛傻呆呆地看着他，也不知道听清楚了没有。但是他的动作却显然回应了这个问题，不住地拿自己的屁股向希斯克利夫蹭去。希斯克利夫便不再说话，开始继续动作，将自己勃发的阴茎对准了他流着淫液的后穴，慢慢抵了进去。尼古拉的眼睛瞬间就睁大了，他搂着希斯克利夫的脖子不放，拼命汲取着他身上Alpha 的味道。希斯克利夫用力地向内撞击，囊袋一下一下撞击着臀肉，龟头擦过前列腺带给尼古拉一连串快感，他剧烈地喘着气，硬着的阴茎前端吐出几滴液体。

希斯克利夫的撞击一次比一次重，他的前端逐渐成结，一个冲刺捅破了尼古拉紧闭的子宫口，痛感使尼古拉发出一声急促的尖叫。

“呜……疼……”尼古拉从小就怕痛，这源自体内的瞬间剧痛是他从不曾经历的，他的泪水刷地就涌出眼眶，手指不由得收紧。希斯克利夫没有放缓动作，只是一遍遍地吻过他的脸颊，吮去他的泪水，继续在他体内横冲直撞。随着他的不断动作，尼古拉感觉一股酸麻渐渐从他们交合的地方腾升，又向全身扩散，过电般的快感使他一个抽搐，浑身突然酥软，只能瘫在床上发出一些呜咽的声音。希斯克利夫看着他湿润的蓝眼睛逐渐失焦，脸颊上泛起了一片红晕，俯下头用嘴唇在他脖子上摩挲。尼古拉以为他会咬下去标记自己，但是他没有。希斯克利夫又重重地捣了数十下，阴茎结拍打在尼古拉子宫壁上，然后射了出来，温热的精液浇灌在里面。尼古拉的大腿抖得像筛糠，身前的阴茎颤了颤也射了出来，喷洒在自己浅色的毛发上。

“我喜欢你……你可以标记我的……”尼古拉在陷入昏睡前抓着希斯克利夫的胳膊想说一句表白。但是他太累了，希斯克利夫大概就听到了句“鹅系夫泥”，然后一头雾水地看着他脑袋一歪就昏了过去。

 

后来几天他们又做了，过着一天一次或者几次的日子。希斯克利夫的手臂很强壮，甚至可以把他抱起来抵在墙上做，他觉得每次都很快乐。可是希斯克利夫一直没有标记他。

他不喜欢自己吗？尼古拉烦恼得直揪他那一头好看的金发。

又过了几天，尼古拉想家了。

“你想离开了吗？”希斯克利夫问他。

“我只是想再见一次我的父亲，想知道他过得好不好。”尼古拉说道。

“尼古拉，我很爱你，你在这里使我觉得很幸福，你可以答应我永远不离开我吗？”

“我不知道。”尼古拉抓着头发，“我现在也很爱你，但是我又怎么能保证我以后绝不会爱上别人呢。”

听了这话希斯克利夫倏地站了起来，一言不发地走了。

第二天醒来，尼古拉发现正躺在回家的马车上，鹅毛扇在一边忧虑地看着他。

“尼古拉少爷……”鹅毛扇似乎有点欲言又止，“希斯克利夫老爷从前有个爱人，他们曾经山盟海誓，甚至约过私奔，结果她没多久就移情别恋了。希斯克利夫老爷因此疯狂了很久，最后还自杀过……幸好被一个女巫救了……”

尼古拉点点头，他也觉得昨天说的话有些过分了，现在更是后悔，但是希斯克利夫现在大概在气头上，等几天回去给他道歉吧。

 

尼古拉回到家中，发现家里已经不那么穷了，希斯克利夫接济了他们。家中又有了仆人，他的妹妹娜塔莎重新穿上了漂亮的衣服，兴奋地拉着他转圈。

“哥哥你怎么回来啦！爸爸说你嫁给有钱人了！”

尼古拉不好意思说他们吵架了，便说：“我想你们所以回来看看你们呀。”

天真的妹妹没有多想，立即拉着尼古拉出去参加酒会了。尼古拉一到酒会就兴奋得忘乎所以，一下子就把吵架的时候抛到了脑后，只是在每晚入睡的时候会想起希斯克利夫强健的臂膀和丰厚嘴唇的触感。但是他一想到要怎么道歉就头痛，希斯克利夫也没有来接他，于是事情就这么一直拖下去了。

 

 

02

尼古拉站在呼啸山庄的大厅里。怎么回来了？他疑惑地环顾四周，很寂静。

“希斯克利夫？”他试探性地呼唤道，没有得到任何回应。突然楼上传来一声钝响，似是重物坠地的声音，他循声上楼，向他们的房间走去。门没有锁，他惊疑地推开门，却看见希斯克利夫穿着衣服躺在床上，上半身隐没在床帏中。

“希斯克利夫？”他又试探地叫了一声，还是没有回应。他走上前，眼前的一幕使他两眼一黑。希斯克利夫已经死去多时了，他的头发凌乱地披散在床上，失去焦点的眼睛睁得大大的，右手握着一支手枪，太阳穴上有个可怕的血窟窿，脑后是一大摊半凝固的黑血，浸满了整个枕头。尼古拉踉踉跄跄地后退了两步，想要尖叫出声。突然一阵风起，场景瞬间变换，他又站在了玫瑰花园中。周围盛开的各色玫瑰同时飞快枯萎凋谢，失去颜色的花瓣迅速碎成齑粉，飞散在风雪中。希斯克利夫正奄奄一息地倒在花丛里。

尼古拉急忙扶起他问道：“希斯克利夫！你没有死？你怎么了？”

希斯克利夫艰难地抬起头，脸色苍白得吓人：“你……你为什么不回来……”

尼古拉手足无措地说道：“我……我……对不起……”

这时他的手中突然又变得空无一物，希斯克利夫消失了。他惊惧得直喘气，一个淡漠的女声从他耳边响起：“尼古拉，希斯克利夫快要死了，你现在回来还来得及。”

 

尼古拉大叫一声从睡梦中惊醒。他的浑身都湿透了，心脏狂跳。梦中的触感太过真实，而视觉冲击又太过强烈，令他十分害怕。他再也睡不着，起身草草穿上衣服就往山庄跑。

其实尼古拉来回都是坐马车的，他并不认识路。他在林中乱走，风雪呼呼地刮着，他裹紧了随手抓上的大衣，感到鼻子都快冻掉了。但幸运的是他的面前出现了一条小路，他沿路走过去，终于看见呼啸山庄的大门。

“希斯克利夫？希斯克利夫！你在吗？你没事吧！”尼古拉心急地呼唤着。寂静的夜色中只有呼啸的风雪与猫头鹰的咕咕声在回应他。大门紧紧地关着，上面悄悄地缠上了一些荆棘，大门内各色玫瑰依旧在夜色中静静地怒放着，并伸出几棵花枝。看到玫瑰开得正好而不是像梦中那样枯萎了，尼古拉稍微松了一口气。

尼古拉扒了半天门，大门纹丝不动，他想起爸爸的经历，眨眨眼睛折了一枝身边的玫瑰，可还是一点动静都没有。

他撩起衣服卷起袖子已经打算从门上翻过去了，突然感到后面有人出现。他猛地一回头，见到希斯克利夫在他身后站着，戴着一顶高筒帽，半张脸都隐没在帽子的阴影里。

“太好了你没事！”尼古拉惊喜地扑了过去，搂住他的脖子，把脸埋在他的颈弯里，他身上苦艾酒的信息素味道令他感到安心。他小心地捧住希斯克利夫的脸，在他嘴唇上轻轻摩挲，是温热的。然后他吻了上去，失而复得的心情令他的唇在微微颤抖，但希斯克利夫今天的反应有点奇怪，他无动于衷，一动不动，尼古拉把这归结于他还在生气。他正想着如何开口，突然脚下一空，希斯克利夫将他抱起径直就往山庄里走。

尼古拉被扔到床上的时候他还有点懵。

“脱掉你的衣服。”希斯克利夫用命令的口吻说道。尼古拉听得心中打了个突，他还没见过这样的希斯克利夫，他生起气来这么有压迫感吗？但不得不说着声音该死的性感，他简直腿都要软了。昏暗的灯光下他发现今天的希斯克利夫和之前很不一样，他长长的卷发没有了，取而代之的是非常短的刺儿头，两侧剃得铁青；左眼上下有一条明显的伤痕，好似有一串滚烫的泪珠在他脸上留下了痕迹。

“你……”事情的发展超出了尼古拉的意料，但还没等他开口说出什么，希斯克利夫就将他翻了过来，强硬地抱住他，让他跪趴在床上，屁股高高翘起，露出臀缝中粉嫩的小穴，将两根手指捅了进去。突如其来的插入让尼古拉发出了一声短促的闷哼，但是Omega柔软的肠道很快就适应了，开始分泌出一些液体，让手指的抽动发出咕吱的水声，尼古拉不由得发出浅浅的呻吟。手指的主人轻笑了一下，尼古拉羞得把脸都埋进了床单。希斯克利夫抽出手指，扶着自己的阴茎直挺挺地插了进去。

今天的希斯克利夫攻势异常的猛烈。他重重地向深处撞击，毫不留情地直捣花心，尼古拉被顶得直晃，强烈的快感让他发出支离破碎的呻吟，大腿不住地发抖，整个人软得不像话，根本跪不住，如果不是有双大手紧紧地扣着他的腰，他早就瘫下去了。

“希……对……不起……”尼古拉在如波涛般的撞击中还试图向希斯克利夫道歉，尽管他只能说出一些断断续续的词，迷迷糊糊地想不知道这样能不能让他气消一点。但是对方并没有给他说完的机会，而是扳过了他的头，霸道地堵住他的嘴唇亲吻，将舌头伸进他口中搅动，与他纠缠在一起。尼古拉眼泪都要下来了，呜咽也被堵在口中发不出来。

尼古拉正想着自己会不会就这么被操死的时候门突然开了。一个熟悉的声音在门口说：“怎么回事？”他泪眼朦胧地循声望去，竟然看到还是以前样子的希斯克利夫举着烛台站在门口，皱着眉头看着床上的他们。尼古拉难以置信地看着床上的人，那个“希斯克利夫”从他的身体里退出来了，他懒洋洋地对着门口的人说：“亲爱的弟弟，你终于来了。就是这个小可爱在我不在的时候把你气得够呛吗。”

“詹姆斯，你在干什么……放开他，他不是我们要找的人。”希斯克利夫捏捏眉心，又对尼古拉解释，“这是我的孪生兄弟，詹姆斯·德莱尼。”

“……”尼古拉这才依稀意识到希斯克利夫信息素的苦艾酒味道里混着的是冰雪味，而德莱尼虽然有同样的酒味却混着一丝皮革的味道。他感觉脑子里都被搅成一团浆糊了，泪眼汪汪地说不出话来。

“不，他是。”德莱尼说，“他是你送走的，如果不是我们要找的人他找不回这里。还有，他刚刚折了属于我的玫瑰。”他努努嘴，尼古拉顺着方向看去，才发现刚刚折的玫瑰也被他一同带了进来丢在了地上，还能看出是一朵大而妖艳的蓝玫瑰。希斯克利夫不说话了。

“他以为我是你，刚刚还一直在试图向你道歉。我们还没完呢，他——”德莱尼笑了笑，向尼古拉偏了偏头，“他快发情了，你闻不出来吗？”

尼古拉这才意识到自己的身体越来越热，下身后穴的空虚感越来越强烈，似乎有股暖流从身体里向下流出。他求救般地看着希斯克利夫，又情不自禁地往德莱尼的身上蹭。

希斯克利夫又站了几秒，最终还是脱掉衣服走上前，把他抱在自己怀里。

尼古拉几乎是瘫在他强有力的臂膀里，小声啜泣着，这是他第一次发情，身体陌生的感觉令他有些恐慌，但是他又止不住地想要被填满，臣服于天性，不住地向他们身上蹭去。希斯克利夫亲吻着他，然后就着他们刚刚留下的液体，缓慢操进了那个已经被完全打开了的洞口。

龟头擦过前列腺，子宫口又被顶到了，再一次被填满带来的快感向全身蔓延开，尼古拉发出带有情欲的呻吟，身体随着希斯克利夫的动作上下起伏着，阴茎直挺挺地翘在身前，顶段吐出几滴前液，向下挂出一根淫糜的银丝。德莱尼看了他们一会儿，过来依着他们交合的姿势把尼古拉摆成了跪趴的姿势，捏着他的脸颊，把自己的阴茎送进了他口中。尼古拉感到了Alpha浓郁的信息素，这正是他渴求的，他不由得伸出舌头吸吮吞吐那根硕大的阴茎，努力将它的顶端向自己喉咙深处送。德莱尼的阴茎在刚刚说话间有些半软，但在Omega卖力的吐弄下很快又硬得不行了。

“乖孩子。”德莱尼的呼吸又变得粗重起来，他满意地拍拍尼古拉的脸颊，在自己顶端成结之前将阴茎从尼古拉口中抽了出来。

德莱尼凑过来，将手指探到他们交合的地方，顺着希斯克利夫插进去的缝隙又伸进了一根手指，将尼古拉的后穴又撑开了些。尼古拉大约意识到了他要做什么，惊恐地说道：“啊……别！进……进不来的！”

德莱尼笑着说：“宝贝儿，你可以的。”他又多伸进了一根手指，将他的后穴撑到了极致，一边亲吻他的额头和眼角安慰他，令他放松。希斯克利夫想要抽出，但自己的顶端正在膨胀，他也不敢贸然出来。这一会儿间德莱尼已经扶着自己的阴茎沿着刚刚撑出的一点缝隙，慢慢地挤了进去。

“呜……”进入的瞬间，尼古拉呼吸一滞，身体剧烈地颤抖着，眼中泪水滚落了下来。德莱尼和希斯克利夫分别给他吻去了脸颊上的泪水，然后有默契地律动了起来。

尼古拉的眼前一阵阵发黑，他大声哭泣呻吟着，使用过度的嗓子让声音变得沙哑。他的身体犹如一摊泥，只能靠德莱尼与希斯克利夫兄弟俩架着，随时会滑下去。失去焦点的蓝眼睛大大地睁着，不停地涌出泪水。兄弟俩大幅度地抽插着，轮流捣着他的子宫口，又挨个搂着他的脖子和他亲吻。

尼古拉的子宫口被撞开了，两条阴茎一起冲了进去，同时在内部张开硕大的结，饱胀到极限的感觉令尼古拉快要发疯，但他还是觉得缺了点什么。他哭着叫喊道：“你们……标记我吧！求你们……”

“想要我还是要他？”希斯克利夫凑在他耳边低声问道。灼热的鼻息喷在尼古拉耳边，尼古拉说不出话来，哭泣的声音越来越大。

“想要我还是要他？嗯？”这次是德莱尼，另一边。

两个阴茎结还在体内卖力地撞击他的子宫壁，尼古拉真的快要疯了。他大声地尖叫道：“一起！求你们！求你们了！”

兄弟俩没有再说话，而是都凑到尼古拉脖子上的腺体处，同时咬了下去。一瞬间两个Alpha相似的信息素同时涌入尼古拉体内，没有发生任何排斥，他们融合在了一起。

尼古拉身前的阴茎剧烈跳动了几下，射出一股白浊。他眼前一阵炫白，在两人的臂弯里晕了过去。兄弟俩也同时在他体内射了出来，两股精液汹涌地浇在他的子宫里。

他们一起度过了这个湿哒哒黏糊糊的首次发情期。尼古拉再度醒来时发现自己睡在他们兄弟中间，两人的胳膊都搂在自己腰上，小声打着鼾。外面天刚蒙蒙亮，偶尔传来一声清脆的鸟叫。他浑身又酸又痛，连手都抬不起来。于是他闭上眼睛，又睡过去了。

 

在这之后呼啸山庄里的仆人都变成了正常人，山庄也不再是昏暗森林中神出鬼没的存在，他们回到了原来应该在的地方——离伦敦不远的一个小镇。希斯克利夫和德莱尼有时会去伦敦城里做生意。带有魔法的玫瑰花丛消失了。见尼古拉很喜欢它们，兄弟俩又在山庄里种上了一大丛。

尼古拉怀孕了。随着时间的发展，他的肚子越来越大，大得出奇，他们都不知道谁才是孩子的父亲，但似乎也没人在意这个问题。

 

03

尼古拉毫无征兆地醒了。他瞪着眼睛发现现在正是深夜，厚厚的窗帘外一丝光都没有，壁炉里还有一点余火，偶尔发出一些木头烧断的声音，在寂静的黑暗中分外明显。

最近他的肚子已经很大了，皮肤被撑得紧绷绷的，看上去似乎很有可能会被撑破。这也使他睡觉时几乎只能平躺，起身翻身也挺费劲，总需要兄弟俩的帮助，像一个可笑的不倒翁娃娃。

尼古拉不知道为什么自己现在醒了，他的睡眠一直挺好。四周很安静，除了壁炉中偶尔传来啪的轻响外屋里只有兄弟俩轻微的鼾声。于是他闭上眼睛打算继续入睡，却是怎么也睡不着。又过了一会儿，他突然感觉下体一股熟悉的热流涌了出来，后穴也开始变得酸痒，他的信息素一下子就爆炸般地溢满了整个房间。他惊慌失措地挥手打算摇醒身边的兄弟俩，Alpha在自己Omega的信息素诱导下很快就都醒了，他们爬起来打了个喷嚏，一下子就从味道里意识到发生了什么。

尼古拉的前面已经硬了，向前翘着，顶端泌出前液。希斯克利夫忍住自己已经被他诱发的冲动，给他轻轻地撸动。尼古拉感觉体内的燥热稍微被缓解了一点，又觉得很舒服，下意识将自己向前送去，想要得更多一点。希斯克利夫稍微用了点力挤压他的龟头，抚摸柱身上的青筋，尼古拉顿时觉得更大的快感袭来，不由得眯起眼睛靠在他胳膊上发出舒服的呻吟，两条白花花的长腿无意识地蹬着。这时，他的身体突然被摆成了侧卧的姿势，后穴一阵异物感袭来，却是德莱尼将他翻了过去，趁这会儿插了两根手指进去，开拓着他的甬道，又存心向他的前列腺按去。前后夹击令尼古拉很快就受不了了，他的呻吟里带上了些哭腔，大大的蓝眼睛染上了氤氲的水色。他用手捂住嘴，却被希斯克利夫拨开，用力吻了上去。自己Alpha的气息令尼古拉安心了不少，他搂住希斯克利夫的脖子回吻。德莱尼这时抽出手指，将自己硬起的阴茎直接捅了进去。尼古拉突然吃痛，惊呼了一下，希斯克利夫皱着眉，越过尼古拉看着他的孪生兄弟：“詹姆斯，你轻点儿。”德莱尼只是笑了一下，没答话，让尼古拉一条腿弯曲抬起架在自己身上，小心地握着尼古拉的胯骨，开始在他体内冲刺。

Alpha硕大的龟头擦过前列腺的快感是手指无法比拟的，尼古拉很快就不行了，完全沉浸于此，任两个Alpha将自己随意摆布，发出大声的喘息和哭泣，眼角发红，渗出泪水，没多久就射了出来。

德莱尼感觉自己也快要成结了，他不敢伸进生殖腔，只得拔了出来，放下尼古拉的大腿让他并拢，在他的腿根处蹭动，最后射在他白皙的屁股上。

德莱尼完事后希斯克利夫也来到了他身后，就着德莱尼留下的精液插进了那个还很柔软的入口。希斯克利夫从后面抱着他，亲吻他的后颈和耳廓，与德莱尼的狂乱不同，他温柔而坚定地顶弄。龟头缓慢蹭过敏感点的感觉令尼古拉发疯，他转过头来回吻希斯克利夫示意他可以快点，希斯克利夫加快了频率，撞击令尼古拉浑身战栗，发出失控的叫喊。最后希斯克利夫也在成结之前抽出，和德莱尼一样射在尼古拉大腿上。

做完后的尼古拉困得不行了，他迷迷糊糊中感受到兄弟俩下床找了毛巾清理他身上的精液，但是他什么也顾不上了，巨大的疲倦感袭来，他很快又陷入了沉睡。

 

秋天，枫叶全部变红的时候尼古拉临产了。医生费了九牛二虎之力终于帮他接生出一只皱巴巴的金发小子，却发现肚子居然还没瘪下去，过了会儿又接出了一个黑发的小姑娘。两个小生命在一边嚎啕大哭，兄弟俩小心翼翼地接过这对孪生兄妹，显得有点笨拙和不知所措。窗外，夕阳的余晖将整个天际线染红，温柔的光芒撒在红色的枫林中，玫瑰园里的玫瑰还没谢完，依旧有几朵顽强地向着天空盛开。尼古拉喘着粗气，终于如释重负地闭上了眼睛，筋疲力尽地睡过去了。


End file.
